con C de Chat Noir
by sookiebourgeis
Summary: Marinette pierde a sus padres y tiene que mudarse a la masion Agreste, en una epoca donde guardar las aparencias y comportarse como una dama es mas importante que preservar la tranquilidad, epoca colonial, magia y romance


Con C de Chatnoir

Es mi primer fanfiction que publico

puse ranking M por situaciones en capitulos posteriores es aun provisional

Todos los personajes aqui empleados son propiedad de thomas Astruc

soy nueva estoy aprendiendo tenganme paciencia :)

Para su tranquilidad solo se escuchaba el vaivén relajante de los cascos del caballo chocando contra el empedrado acompañado de la fuerte tormenta que azotaba la pobre carroza era el perfecto final para una serie de hechos donde la fortuna no le había sonreído y traicioneras las lágrimas amenazaban con volver, la mano de la menuda pelirroja rápidamente aprisiono la suya para demostrarle que estaba ahí con ella que no la iba a abandonar.

Y hasta ahora había cumplido su promesa estaría ahí para ella como lo había estado cuando le dieron la noticia de que el barco de sus padres había desaparecido en altamar, cuando le informaron que tendrían que mudarse con la señorita Emily Agreste por que así fue estipulado por sus padres al faltar ellos, cuando le habían informado que todos sus bienes serian congelados hasta que el testamento se abriera, la apoyo cuando lucho por postergar la mudanza lo mas posible tratando de hacer pesquisas por si alguna información llegaba, el abogado estipulo "3 meses" solo eso le dio para buscarlos, ese plazo ya se había cumplido, con un rotundo fracaso

Aquí estaban en las puertas de la mansión Agreste, ella era joven, pero en esta época ya debería estar desposada, a sus 17 años, no existía gran variedad de profesiones para una jovencilla de familia de mediana clase, la mayoría terminaban en esposa y madre, con la única diferencia en la cantidad de hijos, al lado de sus padres probablemente hubiera seguido con el negocio familiar la panadería, aunque siempre le apasiono la costura, siempre se imagino con algunos pequeños saqueando la panadería del abuelo, ese destino era muy lejano ahora.

Los Agreste, ellos eran otra historia, eran una familia muy bien acomodada podría decirse que no existía aun cosa en este mundo que ellos no pudieran comprar. El padre, Gabriel, si no la había mal informado era un importador de tela famoso, pionero en rutas asiáticas, decían que pocos hombres podrían traer a puerto tan finos material como él y en tan corto tiempo, de hecho el vestido que usaba en ese momento provenía de uno de sus lotes, a su madre le costó una pequeña fortuna, pero lo valía, ella era su gran tesoro, y nuevamente el corazón se apretó en su pecho, apretó su puño contra el gran hueco que sentían en el lugar donde supuso estaba su corazón, nada podría llenarlo tenía que le decía que no podían haber desaparecido como si nada.

Sabine, su madre, era un sol que iluminaba los rincones más oscuros, todo lo que ella era fue gracias a su mamá, la peliazul la recordaba diciéndole en más de una ocasión: "mi niña tú te mereces un palacio", tal vez por eso pensó que sería una buena idea que su amiga de la infancia en Asia, Emily, la acogería y la educara si algún dio ella llegara a faltar, su vieja amiga haría de Marinette una señorita de sociedad. Pero Sabine no contaba con el caprichoso destino.

"El cochero anunciando que habían llegado saco a Marinette de sus pensamientos

"! como esperas que salgamos está diluviando allá fuera ¡" protesto la menuda pelirroja ella podría aparentar tener 13 o 14 años pero tenía el carácter de una persona mucho más grande y madura, normalmente serena pero desde hace tiempo había adquirido el papel de una madre cuidando de su cría, tan rota como estaba Marinette le tocaba ser fuerte por ambas.

la puerta de la carroza se abrió dejando ver un buen mozo portando un paraguas que extendió su mano hacia tikki para que descendiera sin mojarse, a los pocos minutos volvió por Marinette que lo siguió en silencio.

"Sean bienvenidas" se escuchó decir un hombre maduro que bajaba las escaleras centrales de la intuyo que sería el señor Agreste, ella levanto la capucha del abrigo para poderlo ver con mejor atención, era delgado y muy guapo expedía un aura de autoridad de esa que hace cada espacio suyo en el momento que entra.

"tú debes ser la señorita Dupain Cheng, te ves mejor de lo que pensé para ser mitad asiática" y sus palabras escurrieron desdén, Tikki protestaría si la mano de Marinette no la hubiese detenido en el momento en que sus impetuoso carácter burbujeaba al exterior pareciendo querer explotar.

"En esta casa tenemos muchas reglas que poco a poco Nataly te hará saber ella se encargara de tu educación además es la ama de llaves y la encargada de todos los asuntos concernientes a la casa"  
Una mujer de 30 y pico años hizo un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza para hacerse notar, ella era Nataly quedo más que obvio, "ella es Alya, la encargada de la servidumbre, puedes pedirle cualquier cosa y el Nino el peón no tendrás por que hablar nada con él, pero considere importante que te conociera para que evitara que suelten los perros si te viera deambular por la propiedad"

Alya y Nino tendrían fácilmente su edad, reparo lentamente en sus facciones cuando noto al señor Gabriel alejándose, de inmediato se alarmo.

"condúzcanlas a su cuarto para que se cambien para cenar, el viaje debe haber sido largo" Alya apresuro el paso para ponerse enfrente de ambas jovencitas.

"Hey espere y donde está la señora Emily" todo parecía muy rápido ella pensó que si no lo preguntaba al señor Agreste volvería al ataúd del que parecía sacado y no lo vería hasta la noche siguiente. El exabrupto de Marinette tuvo un efecto fúnebre en todos los presentes solo Tikki y ella parecían no entender por qué sus palabras eran tan mal recibidas, ni siquiera la cara de absoluto desprecio del señor Agreste dio luz a su incógnita, hasta que una mano toco su hombro era el mozo que las condujo al interior de la casa al voltear vio por primera vez su rostro era un chico rubio de ojos color esmeralda que ofrecía una sonrisa reconfortante "Lady Dupain , lamento decirle que mi madre ya no se encuentra entre nosotros, pero le ofreceremos las misma comodidades que mi madre hubiera hecho, así que siéntase bienvenida" acompaño sus palabras con un beso en el dorso de la mano de la chica, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo experimento un sentimiento dulce y cálido invadiendo su ser "mi nombre es Adrien Agreste".


End file.
